Be my lover, be my friend
by sweetheaventears slim shady
Summary: This new year Lucy is fed up from being single and wants some real affection and real love. She prepares the list of quality of all guild boys she want to have make out session with. Caution :Mild themes and intimacy stuff.


**_Fairytail belong to Mashima sensei. But imagination belongs to us._**

It was new year's eve and she felt alone for some reason.

Why?

Because everyone else is having time with their someone special after party in the guild. Levy was planning an adorable night dinner and waking with Gajeel on the new year morning. It was her resolution.

Cana was going with Gildart after the father daughter reunion it was their first new year together after they defeated Acnologia. And of course taking a barrel of wine.

Mira was going with Laxus even he didn't show any response but he didn't denied that he will not tag along with her. Juvia was preparing some kind of love potion for Gray and Lucy would not even go there. She was her supposed to be love rival.

Natsu and happy..

She sighed.. They had invited her in Christmas that they will go to Darcilla for fishing and eating tons of food. With the reward they won in their last mission on this mid December.

But what about her new year resolution?

She was doomed to be alone. Something changed since she became adult. Her emotions and harmones.

She felt this spark and fire inside her she never had before. She never was serious about it. But all those lewd thoughts always making her tingle. She wants the love and affection in her life.

She wants her Romeo and be his Juliet. Damn she shouldn't have been reading this novel she found in Magnolia library.

She wants to feel how it to make love and kiss. She wants to feel arms around her. She wants to find love this year.

And suddenly she imagined herself panting and huffing for breath underneath a mystery man. As she was wrapped in his strong embrace. Both were hot mess.

"Uhh" Lucy hated hormones.

They were nasty little buggers, laying dormant for so many years, waiting patiently for the moment to strike. Lucy had seen the effects of hormones on her guild mates like Cana with those boys.. And Elfman taking tips from Laxus. It was weird but had thought - oh, how naive she had been! - that she had managed to escape unscathed.

She knew better now. She knew that her hormones had been plotting for eighteen years, waiting for the threat of war and death and destruction to be at its finest before emerging, triumphant, to coat her veins with liquid lust. Since Acnologia was defeated she had time to think about herself. Heck even Erza and Jellal were officially dating and making out. Who would have thought.

Lucy looked around her little apartment in strawberry Street. Maybe she will end up celebrating with her landlady. She had found this small room around with the help of Levy. . She had warded it as best as she could, and now it was the one place where she could be alone. Of course, there were many people who were spending new year alone. She can take it too.

Levy has invited her but she didn't want to become a third party because of Gajeel. Lucy had refused - she did not want to spend any more time with blooming couple. She still wonder how Levy and Gajeel became one. Maybe live is blind and beautiful in it own dysfunctional way.

She wants that in her life. But most importantly her physical needs which she was unaware for a while.

Her hormones had struck somewhere around last year Christmas, where they played strip poker and she was mesmerized by all the hot bodies of guys around her. she had awoken in her bed, flushed and panting, to find her core soaking wet and the faintest trace of her dream lingering in her head - a dream that had consisted of her doing unspeakable things with a nameless man.

Since then, her hormones had decided to take revenge on her for every mean remark she'd made over the years about teenagers acting foolish on account of them. She would be hit by lust and emotion in the middle of the day, during the most ridiculous things. Hell, just yesterday at Guildhall she was amazed by Gray's stripping techniques if he would take the clothes off easily from girls body.. Her body.

It was those same hormones that had driven Lucy to her secret room on December 31. Ever the overachiever, she had decided to make herself a list of New Years Resolutions before the next year officially began.

To her horror, she had been absentmindedly jotting down ideas when her hand had written:"**_Guys I want to make out or make hot love in bed."_**

A love making llist aka doing forbidden things in bed? Lucy blushed to her roots as she prepared to scratch out the suggestion. Make out-lists were things that Cana and Levy (the evil best friend) and Mirajane made late at night, giggling as the debated about boys they wanted to screw. Lucy had never participated in such going-ons, for good reasons. She wasn't a wanton scarlet woman, she was a woman with morals, a woman -

who needs to get a touch of man. Hard.

"Shut up!" Lucy cried hopelessly as the nasty voice inside of her chuckled. This voice would be her undoing. This voice almost caused her to ask Freed if he would love to bound girls with same enchanting spells in beds.

You might as well make a list,the voice said.You can always throw it away. Be a girl for once!

"I am a girl," Lucy grouched.

The voice laughed.Not hardly,it said slyly.

Lucy grumbled and avoided the issue for the next thirty minutes, but all of her other resolutions - stop Natsu and Happy from running her house and keep room clean, reorganize bookshelves, write a novel - seemed boring and prudish in comparison.

"Fine," Lucy huffed, taking a new sheet of paper from her pink diary. "But this is going in the trash as soon as I'm done!"

"**_Guys I need to make love"_** Lucy wrote at the top of the page, her cheeks burning. Her hormones cheered.

Now for her dilemma: who to put on it?

Her first thought was Jellal , just to be safe. Nobody could blame her over lusting over the perfect badboy even Erza tapped him. He did everything for his girl after all. It was after she wrote Laxus. Well he was strong, serious and kind of don't-don't-mess-with-me vibe.

Hibiki was the current heart-throb of the pagisus, and Lucy had always harbored a secret crush on Gray.Once she was started, it was hard to stop, and she had soon filled the page with many names.

In the end Lucy had absentmindedly written her best friend's ame. Who was cute, innocent and childish who think love is food and friendship, unknown from this Lucy before she realized exactly what she was doing and scribbled it out.

Natsu Dragneel was never going to be on her Fuck-List. Ever. In a million years.

Feeling a bit disgruntled at herself, Lucy stuffed the letter in her pocket and made her way out of the room. It was nearly time for New Years eve dinner at guild, always a great feast to attend.

Naturally, it was just her luck that she arrived late and had to sit next to Natsu Her hormones cheered inside of her, but Lucy ignored them resolutely. He was all starry eyes and excited with all the food Mira had prepared.

"Hello, Lucy," he said, much to her surprise.

"Er, hello, Natsu," she replied a bit stiffly. She turned away from him to the girl on her other side, Lisaanna-, sending him the clear message that they weren't going to have a friendly chat or anything during dinner because she was in her own miserable state.

However, half way through dinner he attempted millions of time to talk to her and did silly things to gain her attention, But suddenly after an hour he stopped even he didn't touched his food or his favourite hot lava whisky anymore she changed her mind. He was just so quiet , damn him, that the part of her heart that fought for her desires felt compelled to talk to him.

Even he was most innocent guy in whole Fiore. Who have no idea about bird and bees.

"Have any New Years Resolutions, Natsu like eating something new or finding new dragon or stronger enemy to defeat. Eh?" Lucy asked abruptly as dessert was served.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Yes," he said simply, not offering any other information.

Surprised..

Lucy was surprised his cold answer so he was taking revenge after she ignores him for few hours.

Fine two can play the game.

She huffed. He was quite annoying. "And?"

"And, I know you were only trying to make polite conversation,I've been picking few new scents from new these few days whenever you've mood swings. So why your scent became more alluring like vanilla when I asked about your new year resolution" Natsu drawled, sending her a smirk. Her cheeks flushed. "Excuse me if I don't tell you my resolution."

Holy smokes..

Wtf!! He can smell it. Her harmones and he said she smell like vanilla. Damn!! That's beyond hazard. She need to evacuate this dangerous zone.

"So you don't want to know my resolution!" he said in straight voice as he grabbed his lava whisky.

"No," Lucy protested, embarrassed. "I do want to know."

"You can already guess mine."He shrugged. "What's yours?"

She knew it food and fish

That's all his resources always. But when he asks about her resolution her cheeks flamed as she thought of the Fuck-List sitting crumpled in her pocket. "Er, write a novel," she said, avoiding his eyes.

Natsu , damn him, obviously caught her scent and change in behaviour reluctance. "Tell me, Luce , why the sudden change of your scent and blushing?" He pinned her under his gaze and Lucy's hormones noticed how beautiful his onyx eyes were. "A novel…hmm…any chance this novel is, shall we say, like I picked up from your table when you were taking shower. It was about some racy scandalous hot romancing about how the couple fall in love and couldn't keep apart and did I mention the description of love making bed scenes. You writing that kind of stuff?"

"No it is not!" Lucy said, certain she was dying of heat. As if she'd ever write a - a - a racy novel! And he was always the one who interests in fighting and eating why suddenly interested in these things.

He shrugged, unconcerned. "Why are you blushing, then? I mean, we all know you get off on reading books, Luce, but writing a novel isn't cause for embarrassment. I love you writing and love those things even I get pretty bore with same thing like kisses and how they go to bed and remove clo-"

"OK stop!!It's nothing."

He continued the love scene he had written did she mention it was the day she saw him coming out of water under the moonlight and the water droplets shining like pearl on his body.

She was suddenly hot mess and had to get it out of her body so she did write those forbidden things and he was not supposed to read it in all people and he kept describing it verbally as if he hadn't heard.

Lucy was regretting speaking to him at all. "Unless you were lying to me, in which case I am quite curious. What Is your new year resolution?"

Her hand slid to cup her pocket, a move Natsu's keen eyes picked up on. "It's nothing," she said hastily. She glanced around her and noticed that all the fairytail was drawn with happiness and her friends were leaving. Its only less then half an hour when clock will strike twelve and it will be new year"Happy New Year, Natsu and go get Happy before he fed Carla that rotten fish," Lucy blurted out and fled.

Natsu gulped down his lava whisky in one gulp and put the glass harshly on the counter of the bar where Mira just smiled at him he nodded and followed Lucy.

Lucy was finally back to her apartment. Alone. But her heart was beating fast. She didn't notice the flash behind her when Natsu landed there. She knew he was always good in chasing but not tonight. She wants to be alone.

"Come on, Luce," he coaxed. "You can tell me. What kind resolution did you make. Maybe me and happy can help?"

She was tired of this being in shadow. Always getting ignored. She had enough.

"Go away, Natsu!" Lucy cried, hurrying to get into her little room and tried to close the door in his face but she knew not a single door or metal wall can stop the fierce dragon fire slayer.

He didn't leave, not that she'd expected him to. "What are you so embarrassed about? Maybe it's in that pink paper sticking out of your pocket, which you keep grabbing and hiding. hmm?"

She squeaked and, as he'd thought she would, pulled the parchment out to clutch it more securely in her hand. "Listen to me, Natsu," she said, not bothering to turn around. "If you don't leave me alone right now I'll kick you beyond Fiore border!"

He chuckled. "Okay," he agreed. "You do that. First…give me that paper!"

Lucy, who had just opened the door to her bedroom to hide in the century of her bed, gasped and tried to grab on to her parchment. It didn't work, and she cried out as he plucked it out of the air.

Damn his super strength and inhuman speed.

"Guys I need to make out in bed or kiss," first he froze then he read out, a smirk sliding over his handsome features. He looked at her and she wanted to die from embarrassment. "My, my, Luce, who would have thought?"

"You've had your fun," she called out, drawing her legs to kick him but he caught it with his other hand as she squelch. "Now give it back."

"I don't think I shall, thanks," Natsu drawled. He scanned the list, and she thanked kami sama she'd scratched out his name earlier. He sauntered towards her and she held the doorknob of her room, ready to dive in.

"Jellal because he is bad boy who did everything for his girl... Will Gray strip my clothes with same speed... Laxus is so scary yet something is hot about him.. Hibiki is like cute crush from my teen years.." and he kept reading aloud in her face as she keeps wishing earth will split open and she will jump to hell.

Natsu paused a little then asked," Why, Lucy, I can't help but notice that I'm not on your make out sessions list."

"I wouldn't just make out with you," Lucy said, injecting as much anger as she could into her voice. How he could not see he was not just some random guy she wants to make out or have one night stand. He means more to her.

Her world revolves around him. Here she always die to see his glimpse even she regrets going on those horrible missions but he definitely means more than anything.

He was her everything. After losing everything he was only sanity which kept her balance and alive.

Alas! He could not just see.

He dropped the paper to the floor as he advanced on her. "Oh, but Luce, you wouldn't have to think like that. Ok."

"G-go away." She jabbed her finger in his front, but his chest only leaned over her and placed his warm and big hand over her plcung it Iver his hammering heart. She hand on his chest placing on top of her hand.

"Oh, but I don't think you want me to," he whispered, and he was so close to her that she could smell his spicy smell of smoke and his unique warmth.

How can I deny when you are like this?Lucy thought dazedly, and it was unclear whether it was the voice or her that thought it. "In fact, I think the scribble on the bottom of the page was my name. With wishing hearts and flame around it"

"You're wrong."

He reached out and cupped her face. "I'm never wrong when it comes to you. Trust me Luce" he told her arrogantly. She opened her mouth to argue when he took the opportunity to swoop in and kiss her.

Since her mouth was open, she had no guard for his tongue sliding against hers. The kiss was instantly enflamed, and Lucy couldn't help but respond. She slid her tongue against his and he groaned into her mouth. "God! Luce," he said, pulling back to smile crookedly at her. "You're just full of surprises today."

He kissed her again before she could respond, her back pressed against the solid door of her bedroom . One of his hands was on her cheek, and the other was next to her head. His body towered over hers, his hard, lean self pressing into her curves.

She felt intoxicated, drunk by his presence. Her hormones were having a brittle party, but she didn't care - all she was aware of was his hard muscles underneath her eager hands and the abs pressed against her body. She shifted against his body and he groaned, husky and deep, into her ear. "Was I right, Luce?"

Natsu whispered, his voice assured. "Was it my name at the bottom of the page?"

"But you did not know me yet. Natsu." if he had then he would have seen the love in her eyes.

"I knew that you liked me since forever but it was you who didn't acknowledged my feelings. I can die like Jellal. Heck I literally died millions of times for you without regret. And hell yes I can take clothes way faster then that stripper" before she knew her top was gone.

"I don't know about Laxux but my E. N. D form is pretty scary too but only you can control me. You are my sanity. You are my world."

She was speechless and feels like dumb blonde. She never saw it was always there. His silly attempts and always dragging her with him.

Well he did kept dropping hints in typical Natsu style. She feels like an idiot.

Instead of answering, she pulled him into her and hooked her arms around his neck, playing with his soft hair. He chuckled darkly and placed his hands underneath her hips, pushing upwards until she got the picture and wrapped her legs around his waist. The position put his body against her even air can't pass through them, and she wantonly ground against it as they kissed.

"Natsu," Lucy gasped, tilting her head back.

He smirked at her. "Yes, love?" He mumbled this as he pressed his lips to her collarbone. And kept placing hot trail of kisses and love bites.

"Keep going." she tilted her head back and fisted her hand in his hairs and pushed his face more closer in her neck.

"As you wish," he said in delight. To her surprise, he let her slide down the wall until her feet supported herself. He laughed at the expression of confusion on her face. "As much as I want to keep going, love, I don't fancy making out in door. I want things perfect for you as our first time after all I'm not a guy you can just have one night stand. One you join me tonight it will be one way ticket no going back. You will forever be mine."

She nodded breathlessly and fumbled to open the door. She forgot completely about her make out-List, which Natsu fugitively slid into his pocket. The two of them tumbled into the small room and Natsu pressed against the door on the other side, too eager to make it to the bed in the middle of the room.

"Take your shirt off," Lucy ordered, pulling at his shirt.

He smirked lazily. "Ah, getting bossy, are we?" He took a slight step back. "I'm afraid that I'm in charge. I act like that girls don't interest me because they aren't you and did i forgot to mention that Igneel and Gildart gave me enough knowledge about love and the procedure. I know it but never needed to show because you was not with me. It kills me when you are in front but I can't wrap my arms around your body. When I can't kiss those lips. I wanted to burn those pathetic looser that you went out for date."

"Take your shirt off or I'll myself," Lucy said as she kissed his neck and slid her hands in his chest and abs.

He was used to getting his way with the world. He shook his head at her and said, "Love, you can't boss me around.after all you made me wait. Now it's your chance to feel how it get worse to not able to get or touch what you desire the most."

She protested, but he simply kissed her again and she felt her inhibitions dissolving. She didn't argue as he began to kiss her and taking charge.

But Lucy didn't gave in she kissed him and started rubbing herself roughly against his body. She wanted him and the slow process was killing her.

Natsu almost moaned as she followed his every move and bound due to her lust. She blushed its so true to be real. She felt like her dream but it was finally Natsu instead of mystery man. Deep down she knew it was always him she kept dreaming and wishing about.

"You are most beautiful girl I've ever met," he told her breathlessly as she squirmed under his touch. They heard the bell and it was finally new year.

"I fell in love with you at first sight Lucy Heartfilia thanks for being in my life and loving me." and he devour her into another kiss.

Lucy wanted more. The fire in her core was killing her for his touch. She recognized in the back of her mind that she was mumbling something along the lines of "Please, Natsu , I need you, I want you, please," but she didn't focus on it. She was too busy reveling in the sensations he was giving her.

She ground against his body and he groaned loudly, taking his mouth off her lips. "Damn! Luce," he whispered. "I'm going to make love you so hard that you will forget about everything tonight or every night."

She ground against him again, liking how he hissed in pleasure. "Do you like that?"

She smiled wickedly and tugged down his face. "You are an idiot you should have grab me before for a breathtaking kiss." and she pulls him roughly by hairs and planted a hot kiss. Biting his lips harshly which keeps turning him more.

"Fuck," Natsu muttered.

He knew she will be death of him.

She shook her head, blushing at his words. They were making her wet, wetter than she would have thought possible, wetter than her dream.

And they started with same rhythm and passion which was bult in finally getting free.

Both were tired and out of breath. She felt alive. She was wrapped securely in his arms on her bed. For the first time she didn't kicked him but kept him there. She kissed him sweetly, nibbling on his lower lip, and he slid his hands to cup her waist "It was you," she whispered, pulling away. "On my other list." as she pulled apart and take out a diary which was titled, "**_Natsu :The light of my life."_**Natsu was shocked it was lying just there and he never noticed because she knew he would not check her open drawers.

"Yiu idiot I wasted my four years pinning and crying for you."

He smirked at that. "I know me too babe. It was hard to keep pretending just a best friend around you and your amazing body."

"Devil."

He kissed her again, long and slow and deep, before saying, "It was you, you know."

She kissed his jaw before murmuring, "What was?"

"My New Years Resolution."

She pulled away and frowned at him. "What, to seduce me?"

He grinned at her. "Easy, tiger," he said, playing with the ends of her golden hair. "No. I told myself that I'd have a conversation with you tonight. A civil conversation, and my New Years Resolution was to make you stop seeing me as best friend and accept your feelings for me." Lucy was close to letting an 'aww' escape her lips when he smirked roguishly and said, "Seducing you was just a bonus."

She laughed and said, "Well, I no longer just your best friend. Now I'm your lover and best friend."

"Good and don't forget the future mother of our kids and hell I've always wanted a daughter just like you but fore slayer like me. We'll call her Nashi. Ok."

"You'll have to make a new New Years Resolution to keep loving me so I can tell Nashi and her siblings. How I met their father." _(a/n:oh I love how I met your mother. Have to mention it. Now off to story)_

"OK so what abot your list now. What you're going to do my lover." he teased her.

All she could focus on was the expletive dropping from his lips. She didn't think he would be able to say the word without her thinking she kept staring at him. "What about it?"

"Aren't you going to complete it?"

She considered it for half a second. "Nah, it was a joke," she said, kissing him lightly. "The one I actually wanted wasn't even on the list, remember?"

"True," he said, amused. "Maybe you should name it the" The best guys to stay away from list. Because I've a lover.'"

"Maybe you should stop saying that word."

He grinned. "What, lover?"

Lucy never thought a innocent word would turn her on. She nodded, cheeks flushing.

He leaned in close. "Hell no! Loving my lover is a crime i would love to do every day by loving my lover," he said huskily. "I'm going to love keep saying lover, understand?"

She moaned.

"Natsu …" Lucy moaned, listening to his possessive words.

"I think you are getting turned on by this, Luce," Natsu said smugly. He kissed her roughly. "Get used to it because I'm going to be loving you for quite a while."

"Again?" Lucy asked, surprised that hie was already recovered.

He smirked. "Give me a loving second or two," he teased, and she swatted him. The way his voice caressed the syllables of the word…shit. "First you have to tell me what hearing me say 'lover' does to you, love."

She pressed his hand in her chest over her thumping heart . "Feel that, Natsu ?" Lucy moaned in his ear. "Feel how crazy I am for you ? That's what hearing you say 'lover ' does to me."

"Shit" Natsu said, before looking down at her. "I think I have a new favorite word."

She laughed, which did interesting things to the way their bodies were pressed together.

As the two of them prepared themselves for another round, Lucy spared a second for the hormones that lay deep inside of her.Thanks,she thought, vowing to never hate their existence again.

This was the best New Years ever she could ever askd for. And the lover kept lo ing each other till the morning until Happy broke into the apartment that Natsu ditched him last night and he kept waiting on station all alone to go for Darcilla.

X_X

**_A/n: I had to make it. New years Nalu is my gift to all the Nalu lovers out there. Poor Happy though. Well read and review if you enjoyed this like I did while writing it. You words always inspire me to write new things. Hope I didn't let you down. Cheers to everyone. Happy New year 2020._**


End file.
